


Jessam shorts

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Cannibalism, F/F, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: 1- kiss2- heartbeat3- scar4- passion5- massage6- rain





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Jess. can I kiss you?”

On Jessica’s Scale Of The Unexpected ™, she would probably rate this sentence somewhere in between ‘The president dialing her number’ and  ‘Chris and Ash finally dating.’

Not that no one wants to kiss her. Quite the opposite, actually. She’s attractive and she knows it.

But that  _Sam_ of all people would ask her that???

“…Is that a no?”

What? No, no. Jessica wouldn’t mind kissing Sam. She is also a fairly attractive, really cute girl after all. But she would lie if she said she wasn’t surprised. She can’t remember Sam showing any kind of interest toward  _anyone_ in her life.

Sam, being Sam, shrugs.

“I don’t know, frankly. Sometimes I just want to kiss my friends, you know? Like, not in a romantic way. Or in a gay way. Just in a daaang you’re pretty and your lips look soft let’s kiss way. Does it makes sense?”

Not… Really? Jessica isn’t sure she understand. She always has some kind of interest -romantic or otherwise- when she wants to kiss someone. Just for the hell of it? She’d never experimented that. But hey, if there’s one thing Jessica knows, is that the world is bigger than just herself.

So she leans over and just kisses Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw canon-like disturbing shit

Jessica likes to curl up in Sam’s arms.

She feels like home, there. It’s warm and comforting and she just feels so  _safe_  there, protected from the outside world by her friend’s body. More than what she feels, though, it’s what she hears that makes Jess feels the safest.

_Ba dum_

_Ba dum_

She’d come to hate the silence, down the mines. Silence means she’s alone. Silence means if something is sneaking up she isn’t aware of it. Silence means anxiety and fear and unknown. She almost prefer the screeching. At least she knows there’s something close by when she hears it.

_Ba dum_

_Ba dum_

At school, she’d learned exactly how and why heartbeats worked. In books, she’d read about all the feelings they could convey -anger, fear

love

Jessica prefers her own interpretation, though. A heartbeat means you’re still alive. A heartbeat means there’s hope. It’s as simple as that.

_Ba dum_

_Ba dum_

Jessica whispers these beats on Sam’s chest, trying to mimic the sound she used to hear before the wendigo caught them. She curls into a tighter ball and throw Sam’s unique arm around her. She’d eaten the second one a while ago.

There is no heat, no heartbeat, no life, no hope. A single tear runs on Jess’s cheek as she wraps her arms around Sam’s cold body.

_Ba dum_

_Ba dum_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops


	3. Chapter 3

It’s not really the _scars_ Jess hates. 

It’s the _looks_ she receives.

A mixture of pity and disgust that makes her stomach turn. She knows what they think, the lot of them. What a shame, they think. She used to be so pretty, they think. Now she’s a dumb blonde who doesn’t even have the look to compensate. What a poor little thing.

She hates it. She hates it she hates it she  _hates_ it.

She hates it because sometimes, she believes them.

Except there’s Sam.

Sam has scars, too. In her heart, of course- she told Jess, one night, crying and sobbing and  _begging_ for forgiveness, about how she failed to stop Mike from shooting Em, how she left Josh with him instead of making sure they made it out, how she  _knew_ Mike was still in the lodge when she burst into a sprint and _killed him._

But she has scars in a more literal sense too. Not as much as Jess- Sam was lucky, if you can consider lucky anyone who’d been on that damned mountain. Most of her wounds were shallow cuts and bruises from falling down walls. Nonetheless, there are still marks that will never fade away. Slashes across her eyebrow -never underestimate crows, she’d joked, sobbing.- A faint scar on her leg, another across her palm -I should have climbed around instead of leaping, she says.- 

Jessica had seen these countless times- Sam doesn’t try to hide them. She’d touched them, let her fingers run over them enough times to be able to find them again blindfolded.

Sam is scarred and broken, but to Jessica’s eyes, she’s still beautiful.

And if Sam can be, why should she be ashamed of her own scars? They don’t make her ugly. They just mean she survived.


	4. Chapter 4

> “So, I found this waterfall…”

Jessica isn’t  _really_ listening to Sam’s story right now. That’s Matt’s job- he’s more into the whole ‘go walk in nature and climb stuff’ than she is. Jess prefers to focus on more important things.

Namely, Sam’s face.

Picking up all the tiny details in Sam’s facial expression is actually pretty fun. There’s the way her eyes light up, for instance, or how her brows raise slightly, and obviously the small grin she can’t quite hide when she talks about the squirrel that ran on her foot.

Sam truly is, in Jessica’s opinion, a huge dork.

“Jess, you okay?”

Mmh? Oh she’s fine. More than fine. Why the question?

“You seemed like you were spacing out.”

She was just thinking about… Stuff. Nothing important. Please continue, Sam.

Jessica may not particularly care about nature and walks and such, but she loves Sam getting passionate way too much.


	5. Chapter 5

> “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“Oh, thanks Jess!”

Jessica isn’t sure what makes her heart flutters more, Sam’s bright smile or the fact that she’s removing her top and presenting her her bare back.

Ignoring the feeling of Sam’s soft skin under her hands is near impossible, but Jess likes to think that she’s still able to give a decent massage. Emily  _did_ praise her a couple times about it before, after all, and god knows how hard it is to get anything not dripping in sarcasm out of Em’s mouth.

“Is it good?”

Sam hums in contentment, nodding. Jessica is glad she’s enjoying herself. Mainly because  _herself_ is at the moment. 

Maybe she’d pondered on that thought for too long, because Sam stirs slightly.

“Hey, are you massaging me or coping a feel?”

…Is  _both_ an acceptable answer?

Sam laughs, so she guesses it is. “You really have no shame, do you?”

Nope. None at all.

“…You know, I don’t kind that much. Just. For future reference.”

 _Definitively_ no shame at all.


	6. Chapter 6

> “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“Well yeah! I haven’t played in the rain in… Forever! Come on, we can go back inside afterward!!”

…

Hey, why not?

Jessica runs outside, laughing. She spins, arms opened wide.

 

She is  _way too cute._

Sam joins her, though probably with a little less enthusiasm (to be fair, we’re comparing her to  _Jess_ ) The feeling of the rain pounding on her is unusual, but not actually bad. Jessica’s giggle still ringing in the air doesn’t make it any worse.

“So? How does it feel, Sam?”

Honestly?

Pretty good.

Perhaps, Sam thinks, they should do it again sometime.

(She corrects herself a few minutes later, when she’s cuddling Jess under a blanket drinking hot chocolate: they should  _definitively_ do it again sometime)

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr's versegm y'all  
> leave a review in passing!


End file.
